


Ask, Push, Give.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Raoulstine, Spanking, basically just a series of small smut shots, this ship needs more smut writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: He asks, she lets him. There is nothing to it.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Ask, Push, Give.

It starts after Masquerade. She apologizes about losing the ring, and he merely stays quiet through it all. When she's done explaining, he raises his head, stares at her, and says, ''Turn around.''

She stares at him. ''Must I?''

''Yes. Of course.'' he nods, and so she does turn around, placing her hands on the desk. He comes behind her, unlaces the back of her dress, and lets it fall to the floor.

''What are you going to do?''

''Well, you have to trust me. I won't do it if you can't trust me.'' he says.

So Christine nods. ''I do trust you, you know that.''  
  
He unhooks her crinoline from around her waist, and yanks her petticoat down. She turns around quickly. ''What did you have in mind?''

''Is it alright if I-well, would you mind if I-if I were to-to spank you?'' he stammers all of a sudden and she wants to giggle. 

''Of course.'' she assures him, managing not to giggle. ''Just don't be too harsh.''

She turns back to the desk and he yanks her bloomers down, and she can hear him give a small sigh of relief, presumably at her consent.

Christine expects him to hit her with his belt-after all, is that not how it is normally done?- but instead the slap comes quite hard, not as hard as she expected, but still it's a little hard, his hand hitting the soft flesh, and she gasps. He does it again and again, until heat pools between her legs and he stops. 

''You ought to be more careful with the things I give you, Christine.'' he breathes, his face close to hers. ''Otherwise, next time, you'll have broken my heart and you won't notice at all.''

''I'm sorry.'' she replies. ''I don't think it'll happen again.'' She turns to face him. ''You shouldn't have left me alone, though.''

He shrugs. ''I forgot my sword.''

* * *

The next time, it is after they come back from the cemetery, he with a bloody upper arm. As soon as they get up to his room, after asking a servant to bring a pot of water and bandages, she walks over to the wall, resting her hands in front of her. ''What?'' ''Well?'' she says. ''I'm waiting for something.'' He smiles, comes over to her, and kisses her, then turns her around, tugs up the back of her dress, and slaps the back of her thighs. 

She pulls away, and undoes her cloak and takes off her scarf.

He stares at her for some time. Finally, he strides over to her, and kisses her hard, pinning her back against the wall. ''Do you have to wear such things?'' he practically growls into her neck. 

''You've never complained before.''

''I had no reason to. But when I saw that dress- I just wanted to do this.'' One of his hands cups the place between her thighs, bare and wet under the fabric, and she arches into him.

He steps back, looks at her. _''Oh.''_ he mutters softly, and starts to lift the hem of her dress when the door opens. 

''I guess we ought to tend to your arm.''

* * *

When all the plans have been made for the Phantom's capture, Raoul heads to the chapel to check on Christine. She throws herself into his arms, so small, like porcelain. Christine steps away, and goes to sit down. He follows her, kneels at her feet reassuringly, and lays his head in her lap.

''We'll be alright. I hope.'' she sighs, leaning her head against the stone wall.

He turns his head until his mouth presses against her most private parts. She starts, and he pulls away. Pushing up the bundles of her skirts-and she ever so helpfully spreads her legs for him- he presses his mouth against her cunt, spreads her open, and closes his mouth around her and sucks.

Christine brings a hand to her mouth to stifle a moan, not that anyone can hear them, but she doesn't want to take any chances.

He holds on to her thigh for an anchor, while the other hand slips into his trousers to stroke himself. 

''Ohh.'' Christine groans, and pushes herself against his mouth, to have more of his touch, to feel more of his touch. It results in her spurting her come into his mouth. 

He pulls away, wipes his soaked chin with his sleeve. ''Damn it.'' 

''What?'' she asks curiously. 

''If that's what you're like before marriage, what will you be like in the wedding-bed?'' he questions, and she bursts into giggles.

''I suppose you'll know soon enough.''


End file.
